the_butterfly_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariposa
Mariposa is the unofficial name of a Butterfly Princess from the Darklands. Though the butterfly people have no proper nouns in their language, she has adpoted the name as her own and uses it with some reluctance. She comes from an uncharted forest in the Darklands and is known to be over two hundred years old. When Mariposa was younger, her mother served as the butterfly queen. Though this was not known to her at the time, prolonged exposure to her bloodrock jewerly began to affect her mind, causing her to disregard the butterflies and their safety. Mariposa was forced to confront the butterfly queen and kill her. This action saved the remaining butterflies, but prevented Mariposa from ever ascending as the new queen. After coming of age, Mariposa was betrothed to a butterfly male, with whom she had one child, Gusano. As the leader of the butterfly colony, Mariposa was entrusted with a bloodrock amulet, purported to enable her to communicate with her ancestors. She was armed with a bloodrock dagger. Like most members of her species, Mariposa rarely wore clothing, though she wore ceremonial battle armor when venturing into dangerous environments. The Lost Treasure of Torlynn Mariposa lived peacefully as the leader of her butterfly colony, hidden deep in the Darklands. One day when foraging for eyeberries, she came across a human named Four unconscious and wounded, in the forest. Fascinated with this creature, she restored him to health and agreed to help him find his way back home. After taking a shortcut through a cave filled with vicious brain-eaters, Mariposa was stung and poisoned, compelling Four to save her. It was around this time that she began to fall in love with Four. After taking Four back to her colony, she discovered that the butterfly grotto was empty and that her people had unexpectedly disappeared. Suspecting the rival moth colony to be responsible, Mariposa and Four traveled to the Golden Desert and discovered another member of the Mermaid's Bliss crew, Christabel, being held captive. Mariposa helped rescue Christabel, but after sensing the strong bond between the two humans, a jealous Mariposa left the two humans to their own devices while she continued her search for the missing butterflies. She consulted pixie clan leader Nyx, who suggested that humans might be responsible for the butterflies going missing. When she detected the sound of thunder coming from the shoals, she went to investigate, but the pixie's suspicions were confirmed when a human-made arrow struck her wing, forcing her to swim the rest of the way. She discovered that Four and Christabel had been attempting to use explosives to free the shipwrecked ''Mermaid's Bliss. ''After the pixies effected repairs to the ship, Mariposa traveled with Four and Christabel to human civilization. Her search for clues led her through the town of Darkholm and finally to Castle Torlynn, where Four pretended to offer up Mariposa in exchange for the bounty being offered for aerial warriors. She was taken to the Torlynn arena where she would be executed by dragon beetles, but Four intervened and helped her defeat the insectoids. Having learned that the King of Torlynn was sending all the earnings from the tournament attendance to a location in the mountains, Mariposa and Four and Christabel traveled there and discovered Forever the dragon, who had made a deal with the King for his treasure in exchange for a vial of the dragon's blood. Forever gave Mariposa a jeweled dagger as a parting gift and transported the party out of the mountains. After discovering that the missing butterflies were being held in the dungeon of Torlynn Castle, Mariposa reluctantly recruited the help of the moths to attack the castle and free the butterflies. The moth lord Xarzuss agreed to this only on the condition that Mariposa surrender herself to the moths. After entering the castle and confronting King Papillon, he took Mariposa's jeweled sword and consumed the dragon's blood. The jeweled sword was cursed, however, and a volley of moth arrows pierced his body, killing him. After the moth lord was defeated, Mariposa was released from her promise. Mariposa freed the remaining butterfly people, though many of them had been killed, including her mate. After Four was appointed the new King of Torlynn, Mariposa returned to the Darklands. After nearly a year, however, she agreed to live in the castle with him as his new Queen. The Quest for the World-Breaker Mariposa attempted to live in the castle with Four, masquerading as his human Queen, but human food was inadequate to sustain her and the cold, stone walls of the castle were completely unlike the living forest. She divided her time between Torlynn and the Darklands, trying to fulfil her duties to both the people of Torlynn and her own people, who were near extinction. She was obsessed with the notion that her people would soon be no more. When one of the surviving butterfly elders informed her that there were other lost butterfly colonies somewhere out there, it only fueled her desire to preserve her dwindling race. Eventually, Lady Deorwynn schemed to remove Mariposa from the throne, informing her that her marriage to the King was not legal because Mariposa was not human. She left the castle in search of the fabled Flightless One, the mythical butterfly who might know where the lost butterfly colonies were located. Traveling with knight captain Brian Devonhyre, Mariposa encountered two of Four's traveling companions, a moth warrior named Syxx and the child Talla Unica. After realizing that the story of the Flightless One was actually a clue to finding her location, the four companions found her home inside a tremendous Tree. The Flightless One informed the part of the impending dangers of the World-Breaker weapon, and Mariposa revised her priorities. No longer chiefly concerned with preserving her own species, she resolved to find the World-Breaker and stop it from destroying all life. Her mission was nearly derailed after visiting the wizard Tha'aron and subsequently being trapped in an avalanche in White Mesa. She was rescued by Forever the dragon, who had been fascinated by the party's dying thoughts. He agreed to help Mariposa and her friends in exchange for a statue he had seen in the Golden Desert. Mariposa and Syxx took Forever to the desert to recover the statue; while there, they inadvertantly discovered a second butterfly encampment. Mariposa was reunited with Four after the pieces of the weapon were reassembled. To quickly ascertain what Four knew about the weapon, she initiated ''llenleth ''with him at the same time they were both hit by a psychic blast from Baby the dragon. This resulted in a psychic bond between the two in which they could hide no secrets from one another. It was then that Mariposa's true feelings about humans became evident to Four. Mariposa and Talla Unica were invited to live at the second butterfly encampment. Four was invited for a visit as well, but he was not permitted to stay. In the end, Mariposa and Four parted company once more. Category:Persons Mariposa Mariposa Category:Arena Gladiators